rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Briza aka Toonka/Briza
Backstory (WIP and still to be continued in MoP) Cataclysm How it all began It all started back on the vessel... Briza and her sister Anrii were set on two different pods, Once the pods crash landed in Azuremyst Isle, Briza's pod was fairy safe and everyone amongst it lived, however Briza had got word her sister's pod had not been so lucky and most had thought that everyone amongst her pod died. When Briza learned of this she went into a deep depression assuring her self that her sister Anrii had not made it. Briza had decided to take out her anger and sorrow by fleeing to the forest within Azuremyst Isle where she picked up the ways of a true marksman over time. She was about average when she finally felt she should go back once more to society in Exodar, This had happened many years later on. As Briza enters Exodar she feels somewhat lonely and begins taking up chatter amongst other Draenies, She met a rather peculiar Draenie but never thought to ask her name at that time, This newly met Draenie loosely resembled Anrii, As Briza noticed this once more she becomes rather sad and runs off outside the Exodar to a pool of water that was not far from the city to mourne. This strange new curious Draenie persued after Briza but not following to close. The new Draenie would overhear Briza mentioning how she missed her sister very much and how it should have been her who had been killed from the fiery crash. The Draenie had must of felt bad for Briza and slowly crept up and sat next to her at the pool of water and they exchange stories and the two stories seemed to match up they were very similar. Finally Briza not feeling alone asked the Draenie her name... And to her surprise the Draenie murmered "My name is Anrii and you are?". When Briza heard this a tear came to her eye and she announced "Anrii... It's me Briza". The two enjoyed their company learning that neither were dead and embraced this time. The Adventure begins A bit of time goes on and Briza eager to catch up with her sister suggest that they go on some adventures and truly see the world, Anrii was hesitent but agreed to go with. The first venture they did was a trip to the great city of Stormwind Briza and Anrii had looked around in shock and aw, Briza had been enjoying her time and decides to head to Goldshire. Once they arrive to Goldshire Briza and Anrii to both of there surprise were met by rather nasty comments from a Dwarf... Briza being a proud Draenie and a little wild got very angry and beat the ever living snot out of the dwarf but not without consiquence. The Stormwind guards outside the Goldshire tavern were quickly notified and within moments Briza had been contained and cuffed and was headed towards the jail, Briza was transfered into a holding cell for assault. Briza spent her time there thinking and would occasionally see her sister at the gate. Once Briza was released she decided not to speak a word about what had happened. Joining the Nesingwary Briza and Anrii headed out to Strangethorn Vale. Once there Briza stopped at the Nesingwary camp where over some time and dicussion had decided to join the group where she had decided she wanted to become a renown hunter. But first she had to proove her self, as luck had it... An invasion of tigers and panthers ran in ripping the camp apart. Briza enganged combat mode and loaded her gun quickly firing off shots like a maniac. All her shots were bullseyes after panthers and tigers started dropping the remaining ran away in fear. Seeing this the recruiter wanted her in the Nesingwary rather badly, Briza of course could not say no and so she did join. After she had joined the group her and Anrii ventured to many places exploring the world of Azeroth. First true love... Later on in Briza's life she met a wonderful but strange lady named Kathy... Kathy had joined Briza and Anrii on their adventures for some time... After awhile Briza found an attraction to Kathy and soon found out Kathy felt the same feelings the two dated for some time and then on one rainy afternoon in Hillsbrad Kathy (A worgen) had some horrible transformation and ran off to be sure she would not harm Briza in any way. The next day the sun was out and the birds were chirping, Briza had noticed a piece of paper where she last saw Kathy... The note was writtin in blood (Kathy's blood) stating she had killed some people and was being persued by people who were out to kill her. At the end of the note it said "I love you" and therefore Briza keeps it in her pocket next to her heart to this very day. she left for town where in not to many days she had got a letter that Kathy had been shot in the head and was killed. The spiraling Depression Briza went into a spiraling depression after she had learned of what had happened to Kathy... After unable to bare it for much longer Briza headed to Darkshore. There in Darkshore without telling Anrii anything she went to the Darkshore Tornado and stood at the ledge sobbing and threatening to end her life, Anrii Pleeded for her to not do this and that it was not the answer. Briza in her severe depressed state did not listen to Anrii and proceded to jump in, Anrii seeing this imidiatly stopped her using a shaman spell and binded her until she had some sense. Briza was still beggining for death but Anrii simply did not allow this wish to be granted, Instead Anrii made a threat back assuring Briza that she would Throw her gun into the abyss if she had not come back to reality that instant. Briza now in a rage begins to yell and scream and then Anrii takes her hoof and kicks the gun into the abyss. (The gun meant alot to Briza as it was her fathers who had died in the crash.) Briza seeing this iconic gun falling into the abyss finally snaps back into reality... Briza eventually found a way to cope with her depression by drinking... which again eventually leads to more depression and bad things to come... On her final day of drinking she meets a Friendly Night Elf whos name still remains unknown to this day, The Elf had taught Briza that Drinking is also not the answer but that she should live her life and be greatful she has her sister. After some deep thought Briza had decided that she would quit drinking. No surprise after Briza had quit drinking she led on with a much happier and energetic attitude. (Briza has been seen drinking on occasion but not due to depression) After the depression Briza had been feeling much better and wanted to continue her exporation with her sister Anrii. On one fateful day Briza and Anrii had traveled to the badlands were the two were met by another strange unamed worgen, This worgen was instantly intrigued by the two blue figures, A bit crazy this worgen was... She ran up to Briza and Anrii with no hesitation and sparked up a conversation as she had not seen many Draenie in her time. The worgen increasingly falling for Briza goes to walk off as they part runs back up to Briza and kisses her on her lips and then runs off giggling, and that was the last they had saw of the worgen for now... Briza looks at Anrii unsure of what had happened and acts like it was disgusting but deep down she felt good and noted this worgen in her journal and drew a picture of her for if they ever saw this worgen again she could identify her. Yulian Anrii and Briza were once again to no suprise traveling along, They meet up once more with a worgen whom seemed to look familiar to Briza. Briza pulls open her journal and turns to the page with the drawing of a worgen and identifies the worgen as the strange women who presented herself to them at one point. The worgen nodded to being accused of being the worgen from before. Briza a bit shy these days then says nothing and blushes at this worgen, Anrii noticed this and then blushed too, Briza asked the worgen what her name was. The worgen happily replied "My name is Yulian!, I overheard your name way back you are Briza yes?" Briza nodded and stayed silent as she had this new odd feeling in the pit of her stomach. The worgen had asked where the two were headed and they two replied to the Ironforge inn, Coincidentally Yulian was also headed there. The three had wandered to the Ironforge inn and Immediatly Briza ran up to the room whilst Anrii was stuck with Yulian, The two chatted for awhile, Anrii would learn that the worgen really likes Briza. The new love Briza was upstairs in the inn and Anrii after a bit of chatter with Yulian joined Briza, Anrii had whispered Yulians confession into Brizas ear. Briza blushed when she had heard this news and had told Anrii she also had a crush as well on this worgen, Anrii got a grin on her face and headed back down the stairs back to the worgen who was sipping on a freshly made cup of Green tea. Anrii had told Yulian Brizas confession as well. After hearing this Yulian rushed up the stairs with a silly grin on her face, Briza was deep in her journal drawing an adventure that her and Anrii had. Yulian stated "I know your secret" with a wicked smile. Briza blushes and then walks out on to the balcony in silence. Yulian was confused and looked at Anrii with sad eyes. Anrii frowns then goes out to Briza and asks what the issue is. Briza mentioned the issue was she couldn't find the strength to ask this new person out. Anrii talks it over with Briza and mentions that she would help her, Briza agreed. After a bit of time and discussion the two would end up being soul mates. The Wedding After much compasion between Yulian and Briza, Briza finally pops the question of marriage to Yulian and without any doubt Yulian said yes. The wedding was to be held within Exodar, Meaning this is a whole new experiance for Yulian. Anrii, Yulian and Briza met a Draenie in stormwind who offered them a portal to the exodar and offered to help them with the wedding, This Draenies name was Enya. Enya helped prep the wedding and after several sleepless nights the wedding was finally held on an early afternoon. Yulian had to go by the Draenies rules of marriage which was new and strange to her but the two exhanged there I dos and were officially married. The day of the wedding Briza recieved a urgent letter from the Nesingwary... The Nesingwary in Nagrand The letter from the Nesingwary needed Briza out in Nagrand the day after the wedding, Briza had no choice so she had to inform her new spouse and sister that she had to depart very early in the morning. That morning Briza had awoken early then left for Nagrand but not before bidding a final fairwell. Once at the Nesingwary camp she began her hunt to replenish food supplies to help the poor throughout the land and to make furs and armor. The Welcoming After Briza had been gone for some time in Nagrand, About 5 months or so, She is finally off and on the last day before she leaves for Shattrath to reunite with her sister and wife. Briza enters the inn in Telaar, She heads up the stairs to rest finally after five months. About an hour or two later Anrii and Yulian enter the inn as well, The reason for Anrii and Yulian being in nagrand was Anrii was showing Yulian her training grounds. The two check into the inn as well and were told they had to share a room with another person, The two understood and nodded and headed up the old steps. Briza was facing a wall in a far corner writing down her experiances within her journal. Anrii stayed quiet as not to disturb the Draenie in the corner, where as Yulian shouted in a harty voice "Hello there!". Briza did not look up and replied with a hello, It dawned on her that the voice sounded very familiar. Within moments Briza jumped up and turned around and saw two figures appearing before her, One was the same height as Briza the other was fairly short (Yulian was not in her worgen formation). Briza slowly creeps forward asking "Anrii...?". Anrii greets Briza warmly, Briza asks "Who is that with you? Where is Yulian?". Anrii replies with a very confused look on her face "That is Yulian." Briza shouts "Blasphamy that is a human". Anrii rolls her eyes "You forgot haven't you? Remember Kathy? she could form into Worgen and Human... This applies to Yulian as well." Briza feeling stupid says "I forgot... besides I haven't seen Yulian in her Human form often plus it has been five months since I have seen you two". The three of them spend some time discussing their adventures and reunite. Inspiration for a new kind of adventure! After meeting up with everyone in Nagrand they all headed back to stormwind city where Briza tends to spend most of her time. Briza got bored and decided to wander about the town. Briza overheard a dwarf looking for some recruits to go with him on an epic adventure. Briza naturally an adventurer could not resist and approached the dwarf and introduced her self to the man. He looked up and grinned and said "Well it's about time some one was interested!". Briza wanted to get to know her new travel mate better and talked with him learning that he was an interesting and yet brave fellow and was glad that she would be traveling with such a heroic figure. The dwarf mentioned going to the Hinterlands first to see if they could find anyone. Briza found this strange but went along with it as she did not have to pay the flight path bill. Once the two arrived in Hinterlands there was a bit of shouting, the two walk outside and look about trying to figure out the yelling. In the distance a female worgen figure was seen throwing her fist in the air yelling at another worgen this one appeared to be a male figure. The female figure dragged the male towards Briza and the Dwarf, Briza's eyes widen at the approaching people. The female says in a rude tone "What are you looking at?!". Briza steps back a bit and says in a stutter "N-nothing we were actually looking for people for an adventure actually...". The male worgen speaks "Ohh Laurias we should go with them!". Laurias said "Pipe down Toonka you lunk head!". after more exchange of crude words the two finally did decide to partake in the adventure. The dwarf said "Let us head to Ironforge four shall be plenty I hear Ironforge is looking for some relics to compliment their already existing relics!". Everyone agreed and followed his lead. (This will be updated as much as I can and will continue updating after the MoP update. Long live rph!) Category:Back story Category:Draenei Category:Hunter